


Relaxing

by Odds_and_Ends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, i didnt know what to write, its fluffy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_and_Ends/pseuds/Odds_and_Ends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a stressful day and he just wants to cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

You were sitting on the lounge flicking through ridiculous, daytime TV when you hear the front door open and slam.

“Uh oh.” You mumble as you make your way towards the noise. You see Harry throw his bag down just before he walks over and engulfs you in a tight hug. “Rough day?”

“You have no idea.” His deep voice comes out muffled as he nuzzles his face further into your neck.

“Wanna talk about it?” You ask running your fingers through his hair.

“Not really. Just wanna be with you.” You pull away from him and grab his hand, leading him to the lounge room.

“Sit.” You push him down and walk over to grab your phone off the bench.

“Where are you going?” Harry asks a little worried.

“Relax, Haz. I’m gonna order some take-out.” You give him a reassuring smile as you type in the number to the closest Chinese take-away.

You walk over to Harry and chuck your phone on the table next to the lounge. Harry’s first instinct is to cuddle into your side.

“They said it’s gonna take like twenty minutes.” You wrap your arm around Harry and pull him closer to you.

“Can we watch something?” You hear him whisper.

“Of course. Anything in particular?”

“No. Just want background noise why we cuddle.” He grabs a blanket off the back of the lounge while you grab your laptop, that’s connected to the TV, and put on a movie.

“Really? Captain America, again? How many times can you watch that?” Harry asks, rolling his eyes.

“If I could I would never stop watching this.” You shrug.

“What if I asked you to turn it off and pay attention to me? Would you?” He asks, looking up at you.

“Well obviously. You’re the only superhero I need.” You lean down and kiss his nose.

You see Harry blush as he buries his face in your chest. “Dork.” You hear him mutter.

“Says the king of the ‘Knock Knock’ jokes.” You roll your eyes and continue to stroke his back.

“You love it.” He smiles.

“I love you.” You grin as Harry hugs you tighter.

Fifteen minutes later the food arrives and you have to race Harry to the door, you grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him back and just as you’re about to reach the door he picks you up and places you behind him before opening the door.

“Hi!” Harry beams at the delivery guy, happy he won. You punch Harry’s arm as you stand there pouting while he pays the man.

“I was gonna pay.” You whine when he shuts the door.

“It’s not my fault you’re a slow poke with small legs.” He boops your nose as he walks past you back the lounge room.

“Little twit.” You mumble under your breath, chasing after him.

You jump in the seat besides Harry and wait for him to dish out the food.

“Hurry up, Styles!” You groan. “You serve food at the same speed as you speak. You’re literally an old man.”

“Now now, don’t be rude or you won’t get anything” He laughs as he pulls out the containers.

“I’ll go get drinks. I hope to have food by this century, please.” You roll your eyes and head to the kitchen.

You go back to the lounge room with utensils and a bottle of sprite, thankfully the food is set up and waiting.

“Wow, I’m impressed.” You smile sitting down on the ground between Harry’s legs.

“Thanks.” He completely ignores your sarcasm handing you the food.

You turn off all the lights, except for the lamp on the side table and resume watching the movie. You poke your food regretting that you didn’t get the honey chicken, but luckily Harry did.

“Heeeeeeeey, Haz.” You ask, sweetly.

“Yeah, love?”

You tilt your head back to look up at him. “Can I have some of your chicken?”

“Course.” He stabs a piece of chicken with his fork and brings it down to your lips. You bit it off his fork and kiss his wrist before he goes back to eating. “Cute.” He mumbles.

“Not as cute as you, dimples.” You nudge his knee with your shoulder.

When you both finish eating, you grab yours and Harry’s containers and put them on the coffee table, before leaning back and resting your head against his thigh. You feel Harry pull out your hair band and run his hand through your hair.

Halfway through the movie you stand up to take your stuff out to the kitchen, when you come back Harry pats the seat next to him. Once you sit down Harry instantly lays his head on your lap and puts the blanket over him.

“You right there?” You joke.

“No.” He says grabbing your hand and putting in his hair. “Play with my hair.”

“You’re worse than Ed’s cat.” You smile and brush your fingers through his curly hair. “You’re so lucky you’re adorable.”

“Love you.” He sighs in content as you lean down and rub your nose against his.

“Not as much as I love you.” You reply, biting your lip.

“Wanna make a bet?” He smiles up at you. “I love you more then I love cats.”

“Oh so this is how it is, huh?” You smirk. “Well I love you more then I love KFC.” You look at him shocked. “Wow that was hard to admit.” You joke.

Harry can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face, from ear to ear. He grabs your cheek and pulls you down so he can connect his lips with yours. The kiss starts off slow but eventually gets more heated. You break away when you’re both in need of breath, but you lean down and kiss Harry all over his face.

“Holy hell, you’re so cute. I could sit here forever and just kiss you.” You smile sitting back up.

“I would like that.” He turns on his side and gets comfortable. “Play with my hair.” He demands.

“Needy shit.” You tug on his hair a little and he lets out a small groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo? what did ya think? should i write more one shots like this?


End file.
